


Regina's Quick Fix: August and the Queens of Darkness

by LMPsisterhood



Series: Regina's Quick Fix [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, G/P! Maleficent, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: A very unique way to get information from the little wooden puppet turned real full-grown man by the Queens of Darkness.Trigger Warning: some non-consensual elements.





	Regina's Quick Fix: August and the Queens of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, my lovelies, for not writing for a long while. Work has kept me on my toes and I just had to find the muse again. Please read and enjoy!

Regina and Maleficent walked down the street towards Cruella’s car discussing the best way to question the puppet. Regina was disgruntled that she was putting up with their shenanigans. She liked the feeling of being the hero and these things now somehow felt wrong.

Maleficent strongly suggested, “Maybe the trouble was you not asking your questions more forcefully.”

Regina snapped back out of frustration, hoping her emotion conveyed what Maleficent really wanted to hear, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Maleficent stopped in her tracks and looked hard at the woman before her, “You’ve forgotten who you really are.”

Regina face palmed herself and rolled her eyes. Her eyes glinted in the car’s headlights and she responded, “I’d be careful … questioning my commitment.”

Maleficent wasn’t sure whether Regina really was committed. She had gone soft. She smirked and with a raised brow said, “You want to prove to me you’re the Evil Queen I remember, go inside there and see how we’ve trussed up that little boy.”

Regina turned to look how far they had walked and saw a cabin. And not just any cabin, but his cabin. She lowered her brow and wondered aloud, “Here at Gold’s cabin?”

Maleficent replied off-handedly, “We needed someplace out of the way to hang our head dresses and hide, shall we say, our ‘kidnapped puppets’. And this little hovel became available to us.”

Regina stopped to consider and commented, “But even your dark magic, couldn’t have …”

Rumple spoke from the darkness, “No, your dark magic is …”

“No,” Regina immediately cut in, closed her eyes and huffed. Of course, who else?

Rumple grinned at her and flourished with his right hand, “That’s right, dearie, it’s me.” Gold walked out of the darkness with knife in hand, stepping into the light from the headlights. “You didn’t really think I would stay banished for long now, did you?”

A look of uncertainty played over Regina’s face, until she schooled her features to an evil understanding, she hardened her tone as she said, “No, I didn’t.”

Rumple looked over Regina’s curves that were well hidden by her black coat, but he knew her well, and stripped her of her vestment in his mind’s eye, “I learned quite a bit about myself on my little journey outside Storybrooke. You were right, Regina, sometimes you need to fall very far to finally see the light.”

Regina puffed her chest forward. She knew that look; Rumple always did look at her with lust. “So, you finally accepted the same truth I have. I suppose that puts us on the same side.”

Rumple raised his brows and then cocked his head, thinking Regina was a little too cocky of her good looks. He scoffed lightly, she couldn’t help it really; too many admired her beautiful perfect body and he was one of the lucky few to have really tasted from it. There was a jealous edge to his voice as he stated, “I suppose it does.”

The door slammed open, Maleficent’s eyes went from looking at Regina to directing her into the cabin. Regina stepped into the room with Rumple following Maleficent. Regina saw August all grown up and tied down to a sturdy coffee table. Cruella stood at his head and Ursula sitting gracefully at the end on the sofa arm, looking down on his mouth.

Regina was careful to keep her face emotionless and her first bit of lust. Rumple knew that the master had to learn from the student and so he followed her lead, keeping his face free of emotion, asking, “Have you gone soft?”

Regina smiled evilly, “Never.”

He pursed his lips and said, “What a relief. I knew that no amount of torture would work on the real boy we acquired, but it might on the man he used to be. Welcome back, August. I will leave you, Queens of Darkness, to your work. I have an errand with a maid, so you have a little time, now you shall begin.” Opening the door, Rumple left, leaving the real man with the four women.

Maleficent grinned at Regina as Cruella rubbed her paws together in anticipation and Ursula’s smile brightened, she couldn’t stop imagining what this real boy’s mouth would feel like. Regina swirled away hers and August’s clothing, while Maleficent removed the other women’s as well as her own. Regina kneeled down and captured August’s penis in her mouth. He groaned and despite his resolve to not harden, his wood couldn’t help it. Regina slurped at his penis and the tip hit the back of her mouth. Her head bobbed as she deep-throated him, and August’s eyes rolled back in his head as she gave him head.

When Regina was sure he couldn’t get any harder, she pumped herself off and the ladies saw his pleasure in all its glory. Maleficent raised her brows and said to Regina, “While you’re down there, would you mind doing the honors?”

Regina turned and plunged her head between Mal’s legs, sucking on her pearl. As she sucked, the clit grew long and thick; when she was finished, it was about four inches in circumference and seven inches long. Regina stood and turned around. Cruella had arranged herself on the sofa and Ursula was eating her out with her own honeypot just millimetres from August’s face.

Regina scooched the table over a smidge and August was able to have full access to Ursula’s pussy. “You better perform well, my poppet,” Cruella purred to August, “or we won’t let you cum.”

He started to lap at the wetness that poured from her hole. Ursula moaned and mewed which vibrated against Cruella’s clit and a loud mewling reverberated in her throat. Mal magicked a ring over his cock, so he would remain wooden until they had finished their pleasure.

Regina chose that moment slide down over the puppet’s wood and he groaned again at the tight fit and Ursula purred at the nice vibration against her nether regions. She started impaling herself again and again on August’s length. Mal tilted Regina forward and she felt magic tingling through her backside as Mal pushed her length past Regina’s rosebud. She couldn’t help grinning from ear to ear. Not only was his wood hitting her sweet spot, his pelvis was slamming against her clit carrying her to her high.

The sounds of sex echoed off the walls of the little cabin. All four women were enjoying the wonderful sensations. One by one each belly tightened and their walls undulated in pure pleasure. Cruella laughed as she hit her high; Ursula saw colors burst behind her eyes as she came hard from the real boy’s ministrations. Mal continued to climb as she thrust deeply inside Regina’s canal. Regina crested and her whole body trembled as she fell from her high. As Mal felt her orgasm hit her, she released the ring from the wood Regina continued to impale herself on to help ride out her orgasm. A couple more thrusts later, both Mal and August filled Regina with their ejaculate.

Regina climbed off August as the others moved away. Cruella sneered as she said, “Well, shall we go again or are you going to give us what we need?”

Mal crowed, “I get his rosebud this time, who would like his wood?”

August found his voice, “Please, no-no, just give me a minute to catch my breath.”

Regina and Mal worked together to dress everyone just in time for Rumple to make a reappearance. They all waited in anticipation for the information the now broken man would provide for them.  


End file.
